This invention relates to an apparatus for preventing possible damage of bridge pillars installed in the sea for supporting a suspension bridge due to collision of vessels passing through the bridge.
For the bridge pillar protectors, there have heretofore been employed for example a protector of a type that comprises a plurality of air or sponge injection buoys connected by wires so as to be located around each pillar, and a protector of another type that comprises a plurality of elastic members which are made of rubber or the like and which are located around each bridge pillar, each of said elastic members being sandwitched between steel plates.
However, the former could not provide sufficient shock absorbing effect, whilst the latter could provide sufficient shock absorbing effect, but was disadvantageous from the point of view of cost.